beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Severus Snape
(quote will be provided asap!) Background Born to Evelyn and Priam Snape at St. Mungos, Severus Tiberius Snape was raised in Caelium, the Snape estate in England. He went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Being a misfit and outcast, Severus was picked on regularly by more popular kids. In his sixth year, Narcissa Black approached him about tutoring him and, soon after, a friendship developed between them. Later, the friendship turned into more and by the beginning of their seventh year, Severus and Narcissa were officially romantically involved. Narcissa was a reprieve from the continuous pressure from Lucius Malfoy and his father, along with many other Slytherins, about joining the Death Eaters. Their relationship and Severus’ hesitance and disinterest in Voldemort’s organization drew to a close though when Narcissa abruptly broke it off with Severus, refusing to even talk to or be around him. Severus, very negatively affected by this, turned to those so willing to offer him belonging- the Death Eaters. At some point in his Death Eater career, Severus began spying for Dumbledore and helping the good fight. His secret came out and Severus renounced being a Death Eater. After that and because of his personal relationship with Sashenka, Severus worked towards the final defeat of Voldemort. He is the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Severus is a pureblood. Personality Severus is generally a grump. He doesn’t seem to like much of anyone, and he has pleasure in tormenting students. He is disagreeable and some people consider him to be a git. He can act quite loving though, but only a few special people have seen his softer side. Relationships Romantic Narcissa Severus began a relationship with Narcissa in his sixth year. It intensified at the end of the school year and over the summer. They were an official couple in their seventh year until Lucius Malfoy forged false documents that showed Severus committing violent crimes as a Death Eater and presented them to Narcissa. Convincing her that they were real, Narcissa broke up with him with no desire to speak to him again. Their association did soften up again after Severus was deeply involved in the Death Eaters and Narcissa married. Soon after Draco was born, the two ran into each other while out and, having a one night stand, conceived Leona Raymond. Sashenka Severus eventually started a relationship with former student Sashenka Semenova when she became his assistant. The initial attraction, while some of it was physical, was due to a mutual love of potions and interest in learning. Their relationship had some severe ups and downs, however eventually they worked it out and got married. They have two children together, Julian and Olivia. Children Severus presently has two children, Julian and Olivia, with his wife Sashenka. He had an illegitimate daughter named Leona with Narcissa, however she died. Family His father was Priam Snape and his mother is Evelyn Snape. Priam, a devote Death Eater, was killed by Severus at Caelium, the Snape estate. Evelyn was found at the same battle and had been thought dead for years. He has a half sister named Madeline. Played By This character is played by Cherie. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Hogwarts Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Resident of Hogwarts Category:Cherie's Category:Incomplete